Adlan Amagov vs. Chris Spang
The fight was the UFC debut of both Strikeforce veterans. The fight was also the welterweight debut of Adlan Amagov. The Fight The first round began. The Swedish crowd is heavily behind Spang who is trying to keep the range with kicks here. 4:30. Amagov reminds me of like a foreign Court McGee. 4:15. He missed a spinning wheel kick there. 4:00. Amagov dropped Spang briefly with a tricky side kick to the chest. 3:35. Amagov has been side kicking the knee as well, did it again there. 3:15. Amagov landed a leg kick nicely. And an inside kick. 3:00 left. Amagov landed an awesome unpredictable hook kick to the head there, boom. He landed a nice blocked high kick. 2:35 as he side kicked the knee, the stomp kick Jones style. Amagov landed a leg kick. He landed a spinning kick to the leg there, wow. 2:15. Amagov blocked a high kick. 2:00. The crowd's trying to fire Spang up, clapping rhythmically. 1:35 as Amagov landed a leg kick, a hard one. 1:15 remaining. Amagov side kicked the other knee. 1:00. The sore loser crowd is booing now, come on. 35 as Spang checked an inside kick there. Amagov missed another stomp kick. 15. Spang kneed the body and Amagov got a trip to half-guard landing a left, the first round ended, Spang stood up looking pissed and frustrated. He's going down in the second I think. 10-9 Amagov. Sherdog thinks the crowd is booing Spang for backing up so much. The second round began. The crowd's chanting, Amagov landed a checked leg kick. 4:30. Amagov missed a hopping flying spinning kick and a spinning hook kick, wow. Spang landed a high kick. Backing him up. 4:15. Amagov doesn't like going back. Amagov landed a turning side kick to the body and a high kick and worked a double. He got it, Spang is standin. He grabbed the fence to hit a switch sitting out. He was warned there twice. 3:35. Spang landed a few rights under. 3:15. Spang is standing again. He did to the clinch. Amagov got a trip to half-guard there. 3:00. Spang regained guard. 2:35. The ref wants work. 2:15 remaining. Amagov worked an Ezekiel choke. 2:00. He let it go. Amagov landed a short left elbow. 1:35 as Yves stood them up to cheers from the crowd. Amagov landed a leg kick. 1:15. Spang landed a leg kick there. 1:00. Spang landed another leg kick. "If you go against a good kicker, you have to kick him and back him up." Amagov landed a high kick and an upward counter left elbow and a missed high side kick. 30 left. Spang defended a single to the clinch. They broke, 15. Amagov broke with a spinning kick and missed a spinning back fist. The second round ended, 10-9 Amagov. Spang looks gotten to. "Let them hands go, drop bombs on him. After he does his stupid shit, get on him. Drop elbows, hands on him." The third round began. Spang checked an inside kick. Spang missed a spinning wheel kick himself, landed a right uppercut blocking a high kick. 4:35. Amagov landed a left hook. The crowd's chanting. Amagov side kicked the leg. 4:15. Spang's moving forward, ate another side kick there. 4:00. Amagov push kicked the chest. 3:35. Spang landed a leg kick and dodged a flying knee and a high kick. 3:15. "Don't wait!" Spang blocked a high turning side kick. 3:00. Amagov is very relaxed and fluid here. Amagov landed a nice upward elbow and a blocked high kick, Spang missed a spinning back elbow. 2:35. Amagov push kicked the chest. Spang's just following. 2:15. Amagov dropped Spang side kicking the leg and landed a body kick. 2:00. Amagov shot for a double. He got it and had the back as they stood. Amagov landed a clinch high kick, kneed the leg and again. 1:35 as he kicked the leg. He kneed the leg there. He kicked the head again and kneed the leg. 1:15. He kneed the leg. He kneed the leg twice. The crowd booed. 1:00. Amagov kneed the body and the leg twice then. He kicked the head. He dragged him down. Spang's back up. Amagov kneed the leg twice. 35 with another head kick there. Amagov got a nice suplex and kept the back, Spang's back up, 15 left. Amagov dragged him down again and is on top. Spang stood covering up as the third round ended, 10-9 Amagov, 30-27 Amagov, brilliant performance.